Prem Ratan Dhan Paayo
by DivaNims
Summary: Do you remember ACP PRITHVIRAJ? aka RAJEEV KHANDELWAL ? Kya hai ek ACP ki prem kahani dekhiye yahin par... ACP PRITHVIRAJ CENTRIC...also include some of my loved lovely people
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Jootey chappal mat maarna yaar I know I have to update many fics but couldn't stop myself from writing this**

 **Do you Guys remember ACP Prithviraj aka Kabir aka RAJEEV fic is based on him and o.c**

* * *

 **The door was locked and he knew what he would find,he was about to step inside when**

"Phir der kar di sir aapne" said a person from behind, he turned

"Kya yar Vineet kitni bar bola hai ye Sir, var bureau me chhodke aaya karo, (and they laughed), Waise sthithi gambhir toh nahi?

Vineet : Mujhe kya pata khud jaake dekh le, par haan sambhal ke pura 2 din late huye hain aap ACP sahab

" Kaahe ka ACP yaar, aadmi sher kyun na ho uspe sawari toh sherawali hi karti hai"

Vineet: Pyaar se baat karo toh sherawali bhi radha ban jaati hai

"hope so jaisa tum bolo vaisa hi ho "

Vineet: Arey yar tum andar jao ,aur main upar jata hun, warna meri wali bhi chandaalika banne mein der nahi lagayegi"

and he went upstairs , and this man entered the house with the extra keys he had , he saw her standing in the balcony, and he could see her from there

"Arey badi jaldi aa gaye aap ACP Sahab ,Aahobhagya humare jo piya ji ghar padhare"-She said sarcastically

"Tumhe mere aane ki aahat se hi pata chal jaat hai ki main aaya hun"- he said and stepped to balcony where she was watering the plants

But she didn't answer anything and he stood infront of her she turned other side and continued her work

"Sorry, Main jaanta hun ki main thoda, mera matlab hai ki bahot late hun maaf kar do mujhe" He said making an innocent face

"Aap mujhse maafi maang rahe hain ACP PRITHVIRAJ mujhe jaisi naachiz se se please aisa mat kijiye paap lag jayega mujhe "

 **and she turned to leave to the balcony when Prithviraj held her hand,but she jerked his hand and stepped to the hall but he held her hand again and pulled her towards him**

 _ **Rangi saari gulaabi chunariya re**_  
 _ **Mohe maare najariya sanwariya re**_  
 _ **Mohe maare najariya sanwariya**_

Prithvi: Itni naaraz ho ki palatke dekhogi bhi nahi

 **She nodded her head as to say no**

Prithvi : Zara sa bhi nahi

 _ **Hm.. Rangi saari gulaabi chunariya re**_  
 _ **Rangi saari gulaabi chunariya re**_  
 _ **Mohe maare najariya sanwariya re**_  
 _ **Mohe maare najariya sanwariya re**_

 **This time she jerked him again and again started walking and while following her his head struck a wall in the middle**

"Aauch " he screamed

 **and she turned and came to him**

"Tum dekh ke nahi chal sakte kya ? pata hai na usme sar lag jata hai, chhota hai darwaza lekin tum... batao kahan lagi hai"

 **but he smiled and she again turned to go but he held her duppatta**

 _ **Jao ji jao karo na batiyaan  
Jao ji jao karo naahi batiyaan  
Jao ji jao karo na batiyaan**_

 **and he stepped towards her and hugged her from behind**

Prithvi: Tum toh dekhne bhi nahi wali thi mujhe, itni chhoti si chhot se yun dar gayi

 **She tried to escape from his clutches**

Prithvi: Aise toh nahi jaane dunga main tumhe,apni chhot thik kiye bina

 **And this made her blush and a smile appeared on her face and she turned and hugged him**

 _ **Ae ji baali, ae ji baali hai mori umariya re  
Mohe maare najariya sanwariya re  
Mohe maare najariya sanwariya re**_

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **He was in his home and reading an article while a girl in her late 20s came to him and kept the juice which she had made for him**

 **"** Devarji aaj aap free hain hain ?"

Prithvi: Jee bhabhi bataiye kuchh kaam tha?

"Aapse bahot zaruri baat karni hai devarji, aur yeh humari guzarish samajhiye"

Prithvi: Guzarish nahi bhabhi hukum kijiye aap toh

"Jo mangegenge denge aap hume "

Prithvi: Jaan maang lijiye mana nahi karunga

"Jaan waan nahi chahiye hume aapki, humare liye toh bas ek pyaari si devrani laa dijiye "

 **and he suddenly caughed as he was drinking the juice**

"Arey sambhal ke devarji kya hua"

and a girl in her early 20s entered and said

"Haan bhaiya, Meri bhabhi laa do na mujhe"

Prithvi: Pallu tu bhi

Palak: Kyun bhaiya maine kaunse heere jawahraat maange hain, ek bhabhi hi toh maangi hai

Prithvi: Heere jawahrat maang le Pallu mana thodi karunga

Palak: Main kya apne dahej mein le jaungi heere

"Abhi toh badi badi baatein kar rahe they aap ki jaan bhi de denge ab kya hua"

Prithvi: Bhabhi is se accha toh jaan hi maang leti aap

"Chup karo..."

Prithvi: Arey lekin bhabhi mujhe abhi shadi karni hi nahi hai

"Meethi Palak tum dono kise samjhaane mein lage huye ho, ye janab kabhi kisi ki baat sunte hain" a man entered and said

Prithvi: Kya dada aap bhi taane maar rahe ho

"Thik hi toh keh raha hun, itne pyaar se keh rahi hain dono toh kar le na shadi maan ja phir nahi maarunga taana"

Prithvi: Dada ye bhi koi umar hai shadi karne ki

"Yahi sahi umar hai shadi ke liye, maine bhi isi umar mein shadi ki thi, aur hum toh tujhe sirf milne ke liye keh rahe hain ladki si, tujhe naa pasand aaye toh mana kar dena"

Prithvi: Kya matlab aap logon ne ladki dekh bhi li, this is not fair, yeh toh cheating hai

Meethi: Hum bhi kahan miley hain us se, bas naam suna hai, wo kal Mishra ji aaye they na, wo ek ladki ki tasvir chhod gaye hain, kehke gaye hain ki ek baar mil le tu us se

Prithvi: Nahi Bhabhi mujhe nahi milna kisi ladki se

Palak: Kya bhai aap meri itni si baat nahi maan sakte

Prithvi: Palak, aisa nahi hai lekin, main kisi anjaan ladki se kaise shadi karunga

Palak: Jaise Daya bhaiya ne Meethi bhabhi se waise

Prithvi: Offo lekin...

Daya: Lekin wekin kuchh nahi tu chal raha hai kal ki flight se humare saath bas...

Prithvi: Aap logon ne flight bhi book kar li?

Meethi: Jee haan, aap chal rahe hain humare saath

Prithvi: Thik hai, Lekin agar pasand nahi aayi toh aap log mujhe force nahi karenge ?pakka?

All three: Pakka

Meethi: Chal Palak kal jana hai hume Gwalior bahot taiyyari karni hai aaja

Palak: Aayi bhabhi

and they were about to leave the room when Meethi turned and

Meethi: Devarji Ladki ki tasvir rakh di hai table pe, man ho toh dekh lena

and they left the room, and he took the envelope in his hand he was about to see it when he got a phone call

* * *

 **HERE IN GWALIOR**

 **A girl who was trying to comb her hairs and was in front of the mirror ,she was lost in her thoughts,but suddenly someone took the hair brush from her hands and**

"Laa main kar deti hun"

 **"** Bhabhi aap"

"Haan kal ke baad fir kahan mujhe meri raaj dulari ke baal sawarne ka mauka milega,fir toh koi rajkumar hi aisa karega"

"Aapko itna yakin hai ki wo mujhe pasand karenge hi karenge"

"Kyun nahi karenge"

"Bilkul thik kaha Anita tumne"

Anita: Arey Roohi, aao na samjhao isey, batao, kya kami hai humari gudiya mein, jo wo isey pasand nahi karenge"

Roohi: Aur nahi toh kya...humari gudiya toh hai hi aisi ki koi bhi pasand kar le isey

Anita: Bilkul thik kaha

"Bhabhi mujhe toh bahot darr lag raha hai,main baat kya karungi kal unse milke"

Roohi: Tum mat ghabrao wo bhi abhi isi soch me hoga

* * *

 **HERE IN MUMBAI  
**

 **Prithvi was lying with is head in Palak's lap**

Prithvi: Acche se daba de sar Pallu, bahot dard kar raha hai

Palak: Haan haan aakhri baar dabwa lo sar mujhse, fir toh bhabhi aa jayengi na sar dabane ke liye

Prithvi: Pallu abhi tak humari shadi nahi hui hai,aur abhi toh maine usey dekha tak nahi hai...

Palak: Aapne wo photo nahi dekhi na

Prithvi(scratching his head): Nahi...

Meethi got the photo from his table and handed it to him

Meethi: Lo dekh lo

Prithvi opened the envelope and took out the looked beutiful in White salwar suit and Prithvi's eyes just settled on her

Meethi: Kaisi lagi bhabhi

Prithvi: Aa...thik hai

Meethi: Thik hai?

Prithvi: Matlab sundar hai,she's pretty

Palak: Sirf sundar ?...

Prithvi(blushed): Kaha na she is pretty

Meethi and Palak both laughed

Prithvi: Par bhabhi mujhe samajh nahi aa raha,jab main us se milunga toh kya baat karunga ?

Meethi: Itna mat socho,wo becgari bhi isi uljhan mein hogi

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **All of them took a flight to Gwalior and they came to a house and a man opened the door**

Daya: Namaste Kunal ji

Kunal: Aaiye aaiye Aap sab log baithiye,Arey Anita...wo log aa gaye, baithey aap log

And they sat down

 _ **Do Anjaane Ajanabei**_  
 _ **Chale Badhne Bandhan**_

 _ **Haye Re Dil Mein Hai Yeh Uljhan**_  
 _ **Mil Kar Kya Bole ,**_  
 _ **Kya Bole Kyaa Bole**_

 _ **Re Milkar Kya Bole**_

Here in another room she was tensed and nervous ,Roohi held her hand

Roohi: Itna mat daro sab thik hoga

 _ **Nai Umaang Nai Khushi**_  
 _ **Mehak Utha Hai Aangan**_

 _ **Haaye Re Ghar Aaye Man Bhaawan**_  
 _ **Mil Kar Kya Bole ,**_  
 _ **Kya Bole Kyaa Bole**_

 _ **Re Milkar Kya Bole**_

 _ **Bechiani Betaaabi**_  
 _ **Aaj Mujhe Yeh Kaise**_  
 _ **Aaj Hai Jo**_  
 _ **Pehele Na Thi**_  
 _ **Yeh Dil Ki Halat Aise**_

Here while Prithvi was waiting for her to come his eyes were looking for her

 _ **Hooooo**_  
 _ **Ankhon Ko Usi Ka Intezaar Hai**_

And here in the room she was filling the kajal in her eyes

 ** _Unhi Ke Liye Yeh Roop Yeh Shringar Hai_**  
 ** _Dehki Hai Tasveeer Hii_**

 ** _Hoooo_**  
 ** _Aaj Milenehe Darshaan_**  
 ** _Haye Re Dil Mein Hai Yeh Uljhan_**  
 ** _Mil Kar Kya Bole ,_**  
 ** _Kya Bole Kyaa Bole_**

 ** _Re Milkar Kya Bol_** e

After sometime they were called ouside,Roohi took her outside,she was dressed in a beautiful white and orange suit ,when Prithvi looked at her, his eyes rested on her

 ** _Roop Ki Rani Aaai Hai_**  
 ** _Jaise Gagan Se Utaar Ke_**  
 ** _Mere Liye Kya Mere Liye_**  
 ** _Aise Saaj Ke Savar Ke_**

She looked at him

 ** _Hooooo_**  
 ** _Sabse Chupake Idhar Se Udhar Se_**  
 ** _Mujhko Hi Dekhe Choor Nazar Se_**

Everyone was talking with her and Roohi and Anita talked to Prithvi

 _ **Baat Labo Per Hai Ruki**_  
 _ **Tez Dilo Ki Dharkan**_

 _ **Haaye Re**_  
 _ **Kal Ke Sajni Saajan**_  
 _ **Mil Kar Kya Bole ,**_  
 _ **Kya Bole Kyaa Bole**_  
 _ **Re Milkar Kya Bole**_

Daya: Bhayi hume toh aapki behen pasand hi hai,ab ye dono aapas mein baat kar lein toh accha hoga

Kunal: Haan kyun nahi, "Nimisha" Prithvi ji ko apna kamra dikha de

Nimisha nodded in yes and they were in her room

Roohi got the tea for them

Roohi: Tum dono baatein karo hum aate hain

and they moved outside

Prithvi: Aa...nice room

Nimisha: Thanks...aap chai,

Prithvi: Main le lunga

But Nimisha poured the tea into the cup

Nimisha: Cheeni

Prithvi: 1 teaspoon

Nimisha adds the sugar and gives the cup to him when he took it it was hot and

"Aah"

Nimisha: Sambhalkar!

Prithvi: That's Okay...aa... aapke intrest, mera matlab hai, Dada ne bataya ki aapki training puri ho gayi hai aur kuchh dino mein aap collector position pe appoint ho jayengi ...I am sorry I am too bad, wo kya hai ki pehle kabhi is tarah se kisi ladki se milne ke liye raazi nahi hua

Nimisha (smiled): Main samajhti hun...

Prithvi: Aap khali samay mein kya karti hain? I mean what are your intrest

Nimisha: Mujhe gaana pasand hai

Prithvi: Oh toh aapke favorite singers song...(thinking-ye kya puchh raha hai Prithvi)

Nimisha: Mujhe Lata Mangeshkar, Kishore Kumar Md Rafi sahab in ke gaane bahot pasand hain

Prithvi: Oh all old singers... Nimisha koi bhi rishta judne se pehle main tumse apna ateet batana chahta hun, apna beeta kal...

Nimisha: Main nahi janna chahti

Prithvi: Par kyun?

Nimisha: Kyunki jo aapka beeta kal hai wo aapka kal hai, aur kal ko yaad karke hume apna aaj nahi gawana chahiye, aap jaise hain mujhe waise hi...(and she stopped)

Prithvi was surprised by what she was about to say and he smiled , and Roohi and Mithi came over there

Roohi: Baatein khatam ho gayi?

Nimisha: Bhabhi main madat karwati hun kitchen mein aapki

and she got into the kitchen,Roohi folllowed her

Mithi: Nimisha pasand aayi ?

Prithvi: Haan wo nai, matlab wo mujhe lagta hai usey ek baar aur milna hai shayad mujhse

Mithi: Matlab pasand aa gayi,

Prithvi: Nahi wo...

Mithi: Chehre pe saaf likha hai dewarji

and she came outside signed Daya that it's a yes from Prithvi

here in the room

Roohi: Toh ye rishta pakka samjhun?

Nimisha nodded her head in yes and hugged her


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: thank you for your precious reviews...and i hope you people like this chapter also**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **CURRENT TIME**

 **They were in the hug while they forgot that the door was still open and they remained in the same position for quite long  
**

"Ahem Ahem"

 **when they heard this they seperated**

Roohi: Abhi isme der hai Prithvi tab tak thoda sabar kar lo

and this made Nimisha blush and she hid herself behind Roohi

Roohi: Aaye haye...itna mat sharma

Prithvi: Inki isi ada ne toh kaayal karke chhoda hai hume

Vineet: Tabhi itni jaldi maan gayi warna humari baat toh nahi maanti ye

Nimisha : Vineet ! Tum bhi na

Vineet: Waise Roohi hum jis kaam se aaye they vo toh batao inhe

Roohi: Haan Prithvi hum kal tumhari sagai ke liye Nimisha ko tumse lene aaye hain aur tumhare ghar waalon se baat karke bhi

Prithvi:Main Samjha nahi

Vineet:Kehne ka matlab ye hai bhai sahab ki ab kuchh dino ke liye inse door rehna padega

Prithvi: Par Vineet main

Vineet : Ab ye mat kehna yar ki main itne din Nimisha se door kaise rahunga and all that, kyunki tumhari sagai parso hai

Prithvi(looking at Nimisha): Aur parso tak

Roohi: Parso tak tum apne ghar jao aur apne family ke sath quality time spend karo

Prithvi: Jo hukum

and he looked at Nimisha again and passed a smile

* * *

 **In the Night  
**

 **RUVI SIDE**

 **Roohi was combing her hairs and was in front of the dressing table**

Vineet: Thank you Roohi

Roohi: Wo kisliye

Vineet comes near to her and hugged her from the backside

Vineet: Tumhari wajah se aaj maine fir se Nimmi ke chehre par wahi ek saal purani smile dekhi

Roohi: Maine kya kiya Vineet

Vineet: Tum nahi hoti toh Prithvi ji ke ghar waale fir is rishte ko kabool nahi kar paate

Roohi: Uski asli hasi ki wajah main nahi Prithviji hain

Vineet: Haan lekin uske Prithvi ji bhi usey aapki wajah se milenge na

and he kissed on her forhead and she blushed at this

Vineet: 3 saal ho gaye hain humari shadi ko aur aap is tarah se sharmati hain jaise koi nayi naveli dulhan

Roohi: Vineet...

 **and she came to other side arranging the bedroom, Vineet came to him and again hugged her**

Roohi: Vineet, sona nahi hai kya...kaam karne dijiye

Vineet: Kaam toh hota rahega lekin aapko nahi lagta ab humare bich kisi teesre ko bhi aa jana chaiye

Roohi: Haan... Kya? Vineet kuchh bhi

Vineet: Kuchh galat kaha maine ?

Roohi blushed and moved to other side again, while Vineet held her hand and asked her to dance with him

 **They were dancing in absolutely no music but so much lost in each other and with the moves a she felt his breaths near her lips, they were about to make a kiss but were stopped suddenly by a voice and they broke the silence**

Roohi: Vineet suna tumne?

Vineet: Haan...chalo

 **and they came running downstairs, Vineet opened the door with th extra keys he had they came running to Nimisha's bedroom**

 **She was crying in fear, and her hands and feet were trembling her forehead had sweat**

Vineet held her forhead and they rubbed her hands Roohi tried to wake her up but she didn't got up

Roohi: Iski tabyat toh fir kharab ho rahi hai kya karein Doctor ko bulaun

Vineet: Har baar Doctor ilaaj nahi hote Roohi, Doctor aake fir usey 1 injection denge taaki wo do din tak soti rahe

Roohi: Toh kya karein?

Vineet: Call Prithvi... Only true love can call her back

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **Prithvi was reading a case file when Meethi came to her**

Meethi: Ye lo Prithvi, coffee

Prithvi: Thank you bhabhi I really needed it

Meethi: Ek sawal puchhun?

Prithvi: Do puchhiye

Meethi: Kya jo kuchh ho raha hai uske baad bhi tum us se shaadi karna chaahte ho?

Prithvi: Ye kaisa sawaal hai bhabhi?

Meethi: Kuchh galat toh nahi puchha maine, Prithvi tumhari puri zindagi ka sawaal hai, tum us pagal ladki se shaadi karna chaahte ho? Arey tumhe toh ek se ek behtar ladkiyan mil jaayengi fir bhi tumhe wahi pagal ladki se shadi karni hai

Prithvi: Bhabhi wo pagal nahi hai, haan maansik tanaav rehta hai usey, lekin uske saath hua hai uske baad oh koi bhi acchha khasa aadmi pareshan ho jaaye aise mein toh hume uska aur saath dena chahiye

Meethi: Ye baat tum mujhe suna sakte ho par logon ko baatein banate der nahi lagti sab toh yahi kahenge na ki humare ghar ki bahu pagal hai

Prithvi: Ek saal pehle tak toh yahi ladki aapko sabse acchi lagti thi, ab kya ho gaya...aur waise bhi Bhabhi maine jab uska haath thaama tha toh kabhi na chhodne ke liye thaama tha aur main chhod bhi nahi sakta ab... because I love her...

and suddenly he gets a call

Prithvi: Hello ...haan Vineet ...kya?...main aata hun

and he immediately rushed outside

* * *

 **Here on other side**

 **Prithvi reached Nimisha's house and he rushed to her room**

 **He saw Nimisha shivering ,again crying and murmering , He rubbed her hands and held her head**

Prithvi: Nimisha..open your eyes... dekho main hun yahan

 **But she was still same he cubbed her face**

Prithvi: Nimisha look at me, mujhe dekho, open your eyes

 **and he repeated the same but nothing happened he hugged her tightly**

Prithvi: Kuchh nahi hua main hun yahan

 **and she was again calm for a while and slowly opened her eyes and she hugged him back this time more tighter, as she didn't wanted him to go**

Prithvi: It's O.K , It's O.K I am here...Aaram karo, main hun yahan I am here

 **and he again made her lay down, and she was normal this time, he gave her the medicines and**

Prithvi: So jao...Raat ho rahi hai main yahin hun tumhare paas

 **With medicines she slept peacefully and he was caressing her hairs**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **AFTER A FEW DAYS**

 **Prithvi was at a site for an investigation**

Vivek: Sir wo samples forensic lab.. bhijwa dun?

Prithvi: Haan, ye body aur vo sara saaaman Forensic lab bhijwa do

Vivek: Sir!

 **and all of a sudden his eyes fell on a person and he smiled**

Vivek: Sir vo samples aur body toh bhijwa di hai maine sir lekin iske baare mein

but Prithvi didn't looked at him

Vivek: Sir !

Prithvi: Haan

Vivek: Sir iske baare mein kya

Prithvi: Vivek I trust you, tum is case ki investigation, I'm sure acche se kar sakte ho

Vivek : Sir main?

Prithvi: Haan(patted his back) it's a chance for you, tum is case ko investigate karo, main ek-do ghante mein bureau aata hun

 **and he moved to other side...Leaving Vivek confused**

 **here on other hand the girl was shouting**

"Ye, ye saari zamin hai Arora sahab ye saari zamin hai"

Arora: Ji Madam ji yahi hai wo zameen

"Ye, ye hai zameen...saamne aayenge aap zara, khud padhenge ki main padhvaun ki file mein aapne kis , aur kitni zameen ke hone par dastakhat kiye hain aur ye hai kitni "

Arora: Ji madam ji vo

"File pe likha hai ki 15 acre zameen hai sarkaar ke paas aur ye 15 acre toh nahi lagti "

Arora: Ji madam ji wo humne inse

"Shut up ! Kiraye ke thekedar kharid ke aap logon ne garibon se unki zamin hathiya li hai aapko itni zaleel harqat karte huye sharam nahi aayi?"

Arora: Ji madam ji maine

"Shut up ! aisa toh bilkul nahi kahenge aap ki aap kuchh nahi jaante kyunki in files pe aapke hi hastaakshar hain, Mishra ji, ye zameen seal kar dijiye, aur haan tab tak nahi aane dena hai kisi ko yahan jab tak ki is zameen ke tukde tukde ko uske asli haqdaar tak na pahunchaya jaaye "

Here Prithvi was smiling to see her in a completely new Avtaar

"Aap madam ji aap saamne aayengi ye sab kya hai, yahan toh sarkaari aspataal (govt hospital) khulne wala tha na, pichle 5 saal se ab tak, aapki filen bata rahi hain ki aspataal banne wala tha yahan , lekin ab tak jitni bhi zameen dekhin hain, kahan hai aspataal?"

while Prithvi came to her and interrupts her

Prithvi: Nimisha

Nimisha(without turning): Kitni baar kaha hai ki...(and she looked at him and was surprised) Prithvi ji aap

and she came aside with Prithvi

Nimisha: Aap yahan?

Prithvi: haan main toh bas yahan ek case investigate karne aaya tha aur accha hi hua usi baahane aapka ye naya avtaar dekhne ko mil gaya

and Nimisha blushed

Prithvi: Lunch karengi mere saath?

Nimisha: Sure..bas ye

Prithvi : Haan thoda aur daant lijiye...fir chalte hain

Nimisha smiled

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

Prithvi(thinking): Waqt ne kya se kya bana diya hai ...par dekhna Nimisha, main tumhe fir se waise hi bana dunga, dheere dheere apne pyaar se

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Nimisha got up slowly and saw Prithvi with a tray , that contained a Coffee mug and some fruits**

Prithvi: Good Morning hone wali Mrs Prithviraj ye rahi aapki coffee.. aur ye kuchh fal maine kaat diye hain, aap khayengi

Nimisha: Maine brush bhi nahi kiya tum nashta khila rahe ho mujhe

Prithvi: Aaa,... aap jaiye brush karke aayengi aur main apne haathon se aapko nashta khilaunga

Nimisha: Arey main ye sab kha lungi tumhe bureau nahi jana kya?

Prithvi: Nahi aaj ye sevak aapki seva mein hai madam

Nimisha: Uski zarurat nahi hai tum jao bureau

Prithvi: Bilkul nahi, aaj kuchh bhi ho jaaye main tumhare saath rahunga

Nimisha: Prithvi tum jao na meri wajah se kyun pareshan ho rahe ho

"Nimisha bilkul thik keh rahi hai"

Prithvi: Vineet

Vineet: Haan..tum jao..main aur Roohi yahan Nimisha ka khayal rakhne ke liye, tum jao

Prithvi: Lekin...

Vineet: Lekin vekin kuchh nahi you go

Roohi noticed something strange with his words but she was quite

Prithvi: Are you sure?

Vineet: Absolutely..Hum hain yahan tum befikar hoke jaao..hmm..

and Prithvi smiled at Nimisha, she smiled back...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAP**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Meethi was serving food to Palak and Daya came over there  
**

Daya: Ye kya Meethi? Ghar me itni shaanti humare bhai ki sagai hai aur itni shaanti, arey bhayi tum gaane bajane ka koi program nahi karne waali kya?

Meethi: Gaane bajaane waalo ko bulaane ki zarurat hi kya hai, chhota sa function ho jaayega

Daya: Kya ? main samjha nahi

Meethi: Matlab ye ki yahan koi bada function toh hoga nahi toh itne shor sharaabe ki kya zarurat hai, bas shaam me unke parivar..mera matlab hai Vineet aur Ruhana aa jayenge, sagai ki rasam ho jayegi

Daya: Kaisi baatein kar rahi ho Meethi, shadi wala ghar hai thodi bahot raunak, thoda bahot shor toh dikhna chaiye

Meethi: Kya zarurat hai uski bhi...

Daya: Mere bhai ki sagai hai bhayi

Meethi: Zaruri toh nahi ki har sagai me shor sharaba ho dhamaka ho tabhi wo shadi hogi, sun lo ji... ye function chhota hi hoga, isliye maine zyada logon ko nahi bulaya bas kuchh aas pados ke log

Daya: Meethi mere bhai ki sagai hai...aur tum itni shaanti se kyun ye sagai karna chaahti ho?

Meethi: Kyunki main nahi chaahti ki humari aur badaami ho

Daya: Badnaami kaisi badnaami

Meethi: Yahi ki humara dimaag kharaab ho gaya hai, jo ek pagal ladki ko hum is ghar me laa rahe hai

Daya: Meethi!... Ye kya bol rahi ho tum? Dimag thikaane pe hai tumhara, ye is tarah ki baat soch bhi kaise sakti ho tum...Wo ladki jise tum pagal kehti ho, dhyaan rakho ki Mera Bhai us se bahot pyaar karta hai, toh kam se kam uske jasbaaton ka toh dhyaan karo

Meethi: Kya galat kya kaha maine, jo pagal hai, usey main pagal nahi toh aur kya kahungi...

Daya: Meethi main tum se phir kahe deta hun, ye bekaar ki baatein ki hain toh!... dekh lena...aur haan ab is baat ka zikra Prithvi ke saamne naa hi ho toh accha hoga, main nahi chahta ki wo apne itne khushi ke mauke par mood kharab kare apna, aur raunak toh aaj jamegi mere bhai ki sagai mein chaahe tum chaaho ya nahi

Meethi: Haan haan jiske jo man mein aaye karo, mujhe toh sabne dushman bana rakha hai..Huh!

and she went from there saying these words

Daya: Meethi!

But Palak held his hand and stopped him

Palak: Dada!

Daya: Pata nahi kya ho gaya hai isey

Palak: Bhaiya, bhabhi bas fikar karti hain, unhe fikar hai is ghar ki isliye, aur unki fikar jaayaz bhi hai

Daya: Main samjhta hun Palak, lekin ye kya tarika hua itne shubh mauke ko is tarah se...

Palak: Dada... main baat karungi bhabhi se, samjhengi wo... hmm

Daya smiled and hugged her

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING  
**

 **Nimisha, Ruhana and Vineet were there in Prithvi's house. Daya and Palak welcomed them, Nimisha was about to hug Meethi but**

Meethi : Mujhe kuchh kaam hai

 **and she moved away from there, Palak came to her**

Palak: Bhabhi , Chalo na

Nimisha: Kahan?

Palak: Bhaiya ko thoda satana hai, chalo yaha se main aapko chhupa deti hun

 **and she took Nimisha along with her, after sometime Prithvi came outside and he looked at all, Vineet came and hugged him, Ruhana wished him but his eyes were searching for someone else**

Roohi: Kise dhoondh rahe ho Prithvi ?

Prithvi: Aa.. nahi kisiko nahi(while looking all around)

Vineet: Common wo tumhe ya mujhe thodi dhundhega wo toh, Nimi ko dhundh raha hoga haina Prithvi

Prithvi: Nahi..aaa..haan

Palak: Common bhai, shadi ke pehle ladki sasural aati hai bhala...Bataiye Dada?

Daya: Aa.. Mujhe kya pata !

Palak: Common Dada aapne bhi toh shaadi ki hai

Dada: Aa... ahem..main paani peeke aata hun

 **And he went away from there**

Roohi: Palak kaise sawal puchh rahi ho tum?..Obviously shaadi ke pehle ladki sasuraal nahi aati..Kyun ji?

Vineet: Haan nahi aati

Palak: Dekha bhai main kya kehti thi...na

Prithvi: Sagai...Phir bina uske sagai kaise hogi

Palak: Haan bhabhi sagai sagai kaise hogi?

Roohi: Humare yahan toh tilak karke aur neg deke sagai ho jaati hai

Prithvi: Matlab wo sach mein yahan nahi aayegi?

Palak, Roohi: Haan

Prithvi: Lekin fir ring ring kaise exchange karenge

Roohi: Hum koi angrez hain jo unke tradition follow karenge, humare yahan nahi hota ye sab, bas Ladke ka tilak hota hai

Prithvi: Fir ab?

Roohi: Ab kya, kal toh subah subah hum Delhi ke liye nikal rahe hain, wo wahan saaman lena tha na kuchh toh bas 2 hafte wahan fir 2 hafte mathura aur haridwar ke darshan mein nikal jayenge fir 1 mahine baad milna tum us se

Prithvi: Ek mahine baad?

Roohi: Haan

and Vineet started smiling, actualy now he couldn't control his laughter

Vineet: Kamaal ki actress ho tum log yaar, Bhai ye dono teri khichai kar rahi thi wo rahi aapki dulhania,Jaiye le aaiye

and he pointed behind the curtains where Nimisha stood in a pink lehnga with a smile

Prithvi looked at her and stepped to her, he held her hand and she blushed and turned to other side, Prithvi brought her more closer and was about to kiss her when they heared a voice, and turned to see what was it, they saw Palak standing in the middle and

Palak: This is something special To all the Paajis and all the Parjayias This is Pataila House in it

and someone came and hugged her from behind which surprised her at once and she blushed...(le aa gaya akki tera)

Akshay: **_Laungda lashkara_**  
 ** _oh baby tera jaan se pyaara_**  
 ** _Oh baby ainve chamka dil saada_**  
 ** _Ke dikh gaya pyaar yeh Patial di_**

 **and she moved away from him and stood in between**

Akshay: **_ho jab se dil haara_**  
 ** _o badla main saara ka saara_**  
 ** _o baby ji we gabru dildaara_**  
 ** _o baby tera yaar ye patialvi_**

 **and Daya also joined him, here akshay came closer to Palak and held her hand  
**

Akshay: **_patiala peg laga ke naachunga naachunga_**  
 ** _patiala dhol baja ke keh dunga keh dunga_**  
 ** _heere meri zulfen teri,_**  
 ** _mere haathon ki ye lakeeren bunti hain_**

Daya : ** _laung da lishkara_**  
 ** _o baby tera jaan se pyaara_**  
 ** _o baby yeh chamka dil saada_**  
 ** _o baby deke gaya pyaar ye patiyalvi_**

Vineet: ** _ho jab se dil haara_**  
 ** _o badla main saara ka saara_**  
 ** _o baby ji we gabru dildaara_**  
 ** _o baby tera yaar ye patialvi_**

 **and Palak also started dancing  
**

Palak: ** _patiala peg laga ke kehnda hai kehnda hai_**  
 ** _kamli milo to chup ye rehnda hai rehnda hai_**  
 ** _channa mere chhddo pare_**  
 ** _mishri si mithi gud si baatein ye rehne de_**

Vineet: **_Laung da lishkara O baby Tera  
O baby ainvi, ke deke gaya  
Pyaar ye patiyaalvi_**

 **And Prithvi came to Nimisha and hugged her**

Prithvi: ** _baaton se teri baaten bani hain_**  
 ** _aa phir se chup ke mere kaanon mein kehde_**

Nimisha: ** _baatein to meri chup ho gayi hain_**  
 ** _aa jo bhi sunna hai wo aankhon se sun le_**

Prithvi: _ **tu jo kahe uske ab charche hum karte hain**_

Nimisha: _ **tu jo kahe ab se hum sunte hain, karte hain**_

Akshay: ** _aisa kabhi socha na tha_**  
 ** _dil yoon hi kho kar hi takdeerein milti hain_**

 **Daya also came to Meethi and tried to make her smile  
**

Daya: **_Apne Bhi Pind Mein_**  
 ** _Ek Phooljadi Thi_**  
 ** _Woh Tille Wali Jutti Suit Parandi_**

Meethi: _ **Kheton Mein Jaake**_  
 _ **Cheda Tha Jisne**_  
 _ **Uski Bhi Yaadein Toh Ho Dil Se Hai Jaati**_

Vineet: _ **Kajra Laga Ke Woh Main Kya Ji Kehti Hai**_  
Roohi: _ **Arrey Peeng Mere Dil Mein Bhi Uthti Hi Rehti**_ **Hai**  
Vineet **: _Heeray Meri Kothey Te Aa_**  
 ** _Manji Te Beh Ja Tainu Raj Raj Vekhan_**

Akshay: _ **laung da lishkara**_  
 _ **o baby tera jaan se pyaara**_  
 _ **o baby yeh chamka dil saada**_  
 _ **o baby deke gaya pyaar ye patiaalvi...**_

Vineet: ** _Ho Jab Se Dil Haara_**  
 ** _Oh Badla Main Saara Da Saara_**  
 ** _Oh Baby Jiven Gabru Dil Dara_**  
 ** _Oh Baby Tera Yaar Yeh Patialvi  
_**

 **Palak was very much happy and she hugged Akshay  
**

Palak: Tum aane hi waale they toh bataya kyun nahi

Akshay: Taaki ye joh itna khila khila chehra dikh raha hai ye dikh jaye

Palak(blushed): Rehne do tum

Akshay: Aaye haye tera sharmaana marjawan gud khaake

Palak left his hand and was about to go when Akshay again held her hand

Palak: Kya hai?

Akshay: Kitthon jaa rahi hai ?abhi aaya hun thodi der kol baithke gal taan kar

Palak: Nahi karni

and she jerked him and went from there

Akshay: Ye lo! ye toh chali gayin

and someone patted his back

Akshay: Di!

Meethi: Kaise ho ?

Akshay: Jaisa chhod gayin thi aap mujhe..

and he bent to touch her feet

Akshay: Lekin tum badi dubli ho gayi ho, kahan hain Jeeja ji vo acche se khyaal nahi rakhte kya?

Meethi: Vo meri sudh lena toh soor ki baat hai, baat hi nahi sunte meri...

Akshay: Kyun?

Meethi: Wo..

 **But here Daya was on stage with mike in his hand**

Daya: Ladies and gentleman thankyou so much ki aap mere bhai ki khushiyon ka hissa banne jaa rahein hain, lekin..lekin lekin aaj yahan ek nahi balki do do sagaiyaan hongi... ek mere bhai Prithvi aur Nimisha ki aur dusri meri chhoti behen hum sab ki laadli Palak aur mere saale sahab Akshay ki

 **Palak was very much surprised and even other members except Akshay...**

Daya: Duriya rani upar aa, Akshay...Prithvi, Nimisha

Meethi: Akshay, tumne bataya nahi

Akshay: Wo hasi dekh rahi hain aap ,

Meethi(looked at Palak): Aur isey dekhne ke liye hi tumne aisa kiya haina?

Akshay: Jee..

and he went upstairs, here Palak also came up, Kabir came to Nimisha and extended his hand to get hers and she smiled and let her hand,they also moved to center stage,

Daya: Meethi wo anguthi

Meethi got it and gave it to Prithvi and here Roohi gave the ring to Nimisha

Akshay came to Palak and bent in front of her along with the ring in his hand

Akshay: Palak ji agar thoda sa samay hai aapke paas toh kya aap is naa chiz ke saath apni saari zindagi guzaar sakti hai

Palak nodded her head in yes , and he got up and slid the ring in Palak's finger, Daya took out a ring from his pocket and gave it to Palak, and she also slid it into his hand and he looked at daya

Akshay: With your permission main inhe kuchh kar sakta hun?

Daya: Puri tumhari hai, jo chaahe karo lekin...hadd mein

Akshay : Thank you

Palak(confused): Kya karne wale ho tum?

Akshay came closer and picked her up

Palak: Kya kar rahe ho chhodo mujhe utaaro

and he took her oustside the hall

Here on this side Prithvi bent slightly and Nimisha thought that he was about to repeat the action so she blushed and moved backward

Nimisha: Nahi Prithvi!...

Prithvi: Kyun mai toh tumhe

Nimisha: Nahi aisa kuchh nahi karoge

Prithvi: Lekin main kya ..main toh ye...

but before he could say anything she blushed and ran outside the hall

Prithvi: Ye isey kya hua, main toh...

Akshay: Jaiye us se baat keejiye

Prithvi went after her and saw her sitting beside the fountain and he came and sat beside her

Prithvi: Tum wahan se chali kyun aayi?

Nimisha: Kyunki tum ...tum mujhey..

Prithvi: Main kya?

Nimisha : Huh!

and she went to other side, and Prithvi came following her

Prithvi: Main kya

Nimisha: Kyunki tum..tum Akshay ji ki harkat dohraane waale they

Prithvi giggled

Nimisha: Ab has kyun rahe ho?

Prithvi:Tum apne man se soch liya

Nimisha: Toh tum jhuke kyun they

Prithvi: Main...woo..

and he again bent and once again Nimisha moved backward but he held her hand and bent down but took out a pair of anklets from his pocket and tied them to her feet

Prithvi: main tumhe ye pehnaane ke liye jhuka tha aur tum pata nahi kya sochke ghar ke pichey is garden mein aa gayi

Nimisha smiled and hugged him, he also tightened his grip as to make her feel that he belonged to only him

Prithvi: Aur agar main aisa kuchh karta bhi toh kya mujhe haq nahi hai ?

Nimisha: Tumhe toh mujhpe pura haq hai Prithvi

and she hugged him once again

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Nimisha and Ruvi were back to home..Nimisha entered her flat and was about to close the door when**

Vineet: Ruhana

Ruhana: Haan

Vineet: Tum chalo main aata hun, Nimi, mujhe tumse kuchh baat karni thi

Ruhana: Haan toh baat kar lo main yahi hun

Vineet: Arey tum subah se daud rahi ho kabhi yahan kabhi wahan, thak gayi hogi tum jao ghar main aata hun hmm..

Ruhana: Thik hai, jaldi aana

 **And Vineet went inside Nimisha's home, here Ruhana sensed it to be unsual**

Ruhana(thinking): Aisi kya baat karni hai jo mere saamne nahi ho sakti

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Akshay and Palak were talking to each other in the hall, he was ready to go**

Palak: Aaj hi jana zaruri hai kya?

Akshay: Soldiers are never on holidays

Palak was silent and he was about to go when she hugged him from behind, he turned and saw her in tears, he wiped her tears and kissed on her forhead

Akshay: Apna khayal rakhna hmm..

Palak: Dekho tum bas zinda laut aana

Akshay smiled and he moved out of the hall, here Palak ran into her room


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally done... thank you for the reviews ...**

* * *

 **Nimisha was in the kitchen and she was cooking something when someone came from behind and patted her back**

Nimisha: Tumhari pasand ka halwa banaya hai

Prithvi: Kamaal karti ho yaar bina dekhe pehchaan liya

Nimisha placed a bowl in front of him and

Nimisha: Chakho tumhare liye tumhara favorite halwa hai

Prithvi: Itne pyaar se apne haath se banaya hai toh khud hi khila do

She made him eat the halwa

Nimisha: Kaisa hai ?

Prithvi: Ye kya Nimisha halwa meetha hi nahi hai

Nimisha: Arey lekin maine toh barabar cheeni daali thi

Prithvi: Arey nahi hai mitha

Nimisha: Accha batao toh

And she took full spoon and tasted some of it

Nimisha: Thik toh hai

Prithvi : accha batao

And he took the same spoon to taste

Prithvi: Ab meetha hua hai

Nimisha blushed

Prithvi: Phir bhi feeka hai

Nimisha widened her eyes and he smiled and kissed her cheeks

Prithvi: Ab swaad aur bhi mitha ho jayega

Nimisha: Accha ?

Prithvi: Hmm chakh ke dekho try it

Nimisha smiled and he hugged her

Prithvi: Achha suno taiyyar ho jao hum bahar jaa rahe hain

Nimisha: Kahan

Prithvi: Taiyyar ho tab bataunga na go...

Nimisha : Okay baba

* * *

 **After sometime Nimisha was ready and she came outside she was surprised to see Prithviraj with a bike**

Nimisha: Ye kya hai ACP sahab ye bike and all aaj toh aap full hollywood form mein hain

Prithviraj: Bilkul mere dil ki malika aaiye hum aapko aaj isi pe sair karwayenge

Nimisha sat behind him and

Prithvi: Kaske pakdo madam warna gir jaogi

 **Nimisha kept her hands on his shoulders but he took her hand and made her hug him**

 **Prithvi smiled and started driving**

 ** _Mujh mein safar tu karti rahe_**  
 ** _Har ek saans mein guzarti rahe_**

 **She tightened her hug when they were moving further  
**

 ** _Shaam o subah, tu mera_**  
 ** _Tere bina, kya mera_**  
 ** _Do jismo jaan, ek hain_**  
 ** _Na hona kabhi tu juda_**

 ** _Teri meri kahaani_**  
 ** _Hai baarishon ka paani_**  
 ** _Banke jo ishq barse_**  
 ** _Teri meri kahaani.._**

 **It started raining and he stopped the bike they were on the seaside and she started running and he started chasing her, and was successful in catching her he held both her hands and pulled her towards him, his hands moved on her and he pulled her and hugged her**

 _ **Dekho na kaisi**_  
 _ **Ijaazat mili hai**_  
 _ **Ek doosre mein**_  
 _ **Hifaazat mili hai**_

 _ **Jeene ki saare**_  
 _ **Zaroorat mili hai**_  
 _ **Ye jo bhi hai**_  
 _ **Jaisa hai yunhi hamesha**_  
 _ **Hamesha rahe jis tarah**_

 **He smiled and placed his lips on her neck to which she shivered but was melting in his warmth, he smiled and picked her up to the bike**

 _ **Shaam o subah, tu mera**_  
 _ **Tere bina, kya mera**_  
 _ **Do jismo jaan, ek hain**_  
 _ **Na hona kabhi tu juda**_

 _ **Teri meri kahaani**_  
 _ **Hai baarishon ka paani**_  
 _ **Banke jo ishq barse**_  
 _ **Teri meri kahaani..**_

 **IT WAS NIGHT  
**

 **He brought her to a cottage which was in front of the sea... she was in the bathrobe when he came to call came near her and she was taking deep breaths, she shivered when he placed his gaze and hand on her shoulder, his another hand was playing in her hairs, she closed her eyes as she didn't now what he was up to..**

Prithvi: Khamoshi hai har taraf, nazron se baat hone do  
Jhuki hain nazrein sharm-o-haya se, yun hi jhuki rehne do  
ghat rahi hai doori aaj,pyaar hua yun raushan aaj,  
kabhi na hui aaj wo har baat hone do

Nimisha: Tumhe pura haq hai Prithvi...

 **Prithvi smiled at her innocence and kissed her forhead**

Prithvi: Ye main jaanta hun Nimisha, aur ye bhi jaanta hun ki tum mujhe rokogi nahi lekin ye bhi jaanta hun ki har haq ko jatane ka ek sahi waqt hota hai aur wo aaj nahi...now come outside i m waiting for you hmm...

 **He left the room and she smiled**

* * *

 **She came outside and saw the bonfire and Prithvi with the guitar and she smiled and walked from there to hugged her**

Prithvi: Thank you for being in my life and making it so special

 **They sat together to have food that he had prepared for her on were so much lost in one another that the world besides them was forgotten... But Nimisha's eyes all of a sudden fell on Prithvi's biceps and found some blood oozing through it**

Nimisha: Prithvi.. ye khoon kaisa ye...

Prithvi: Kuchh nahi wo kuchh lag gaya hoga shayad

Nimisha: Shayad,ye itna khoon hai aur tum keh rahe ho kuchh nahi...sach sach batao ye khoon ye chhot kaise lagi

Prithvi: Wo kaam ke samay kal lag gayi thi lekin ab thik hai...

Nimisha: Aise kaise thik hai main abhi tumhare liye cottage se first aid laati hun ruko...

Prithvi: Nimisha uski zarurat nahi hogi tum bekar mein

 **But Nimisha stood up to go but as her eyes fell on the fire the mixed combination of blood and fire made some glimpses of past appeared before her eyes and she cried**

"Nahi!"..

 **Prithvi came to looked that she was shivering and crying**

Nimisha: Nahi.. mat maro...nahi...

Prithvi: Nimisha... kya hua

Nimisha was not in her senses...she was held her hand but she was not responding back

Prithvi: Nimisha!...

 **Prithvi hugged her but she tried to go away and was hitting and nipping hurted him badly...she even clutched the already wounded hurt him...but he didn't react as he knew she was not in her senses**

Nimisha: Door jaao mujhse ...mere karib mat aao

Prithvi: Hosh me aao Nimisha

 **He didn't knew what to do... He cupped her face... and placed his lips on hers and with this she opened her eyes she was back to got back and she realized what she had just done...**

Nimisha: Ye maine kya kar diya Prithvi... maine tumhe...main...

 **She had tears in her eyes...Prithvi hugged her**

Prithvi: It's ok it's okay...kuchh nahi hua

Nimisha: Ye maine kya kar diya ...

Prithvi: It's okay kuchh nahi hua...shant ho jao...relax...main paani laata hun tumhare liye...

 **He was about to go when Nimisha held his hand and he turned back...A thirst was there in her eyes for the much awaited love...The past years had parted her soul... She was drowned in the fear of her past and was waiting for someone to come up with something that could give her peace ...**

 **All her feelings were noticed by Prithvi... he stepped to her and placed his hand on her forehead...and kissed it**

 _Meri.. adhoori.. kahani.._  
 _Lo.. daastan.. ban gayi_  
 _Ho.. tune chua aaj aise..._  
 _Main kya se kya ban gayi_

 **He kissed her cheek and forehead**

 _Sehme hue Sapne mere_  
 _Haule haule angdaiyan le rahe_  
 _Thehre hue Lamhe mere_  
 _Nayi nayi gehraiyan le rahe_

 **He picked her in his arms and moved to the cottage**

 _Zindagi ne Pehni hai Muskan_  
 _Karne lagi hai_  
 _Itna.. karam_  
 _Kyun na jaane_

 **He placed her on the bed and she wrapped her arms around him...His lips were on hers and she responded back ...He wiped her tears and she hugged him tight**

 _Karvat lene lage hain_  
 _Armaan phir bhi_  
 _Hai aankh num_  
 _Kyun na jaane_  
 _O saiyan..._

 _Aaa.. a.. a.._

 _Odhu teri kaya_  
 _Solah singar main saja loon_  
 _Sangam_  
 _Ki yeh raina_  
 _Is mein tyohar main mana loon_  
 _Khushbu teri_  
 _Choo ke_  
 _Kastoori ho jaun_  
 _Kitni pheeki thi main_  
 _Sindoori ho jaun_  
 _Sur se zara_  
 _Behki hui_  
 _Meri duniya thi badi besuri_  
 _Sur mein tere_  
 _Dhalne lagi_  
 _Bani re piya_  
 _Main wahi bansuri_

 _Zindagi ne_  
 _Pehni hai_  
 _Muskan_  
 _Karne lagi hai_  
 _Itna.. karam_  
 _Kyun na jaane_  
 _Karvat lene lage hain_  
 _Armaan phir bhi_  
 _Hai aankh num_  
 _Kyun na jaane.._  
 _O saiyyan... (O saiyyan..)_

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Prithvi opened his eyes and found Nimisha peacefully sleeping and was having a wide smile on her face. He kissed her forhead and got aside to freshen up**

 **After sometime when he returned he saw her standing outside slowly came near her and placed his hand on her shoulder**

Nimisha: Aa...!...(she looked it was Prithvi )

Prithvi: Main hun

 **He cupped her face**

Prithvi: Nimisha na maine aaj tak tumse sawal kiya aur na hi janne ki koshish ki ki us raat tumhare saath kya hua tha... par kal raat ke baad mera ye janna bahot zaroori hai ki kya hua tha tumhare saath ...Please mujhe batao

Nimisha: Wo us din ...(but she noticed someone from the mirror...)...Prithvi!...

But it was too late

 **Prithvi didn't understood and noticed Nimisha standing still with her eyes wide open**

Prithvi: Nimisha!

 **but when his hand was on her back he found blood oozing... a bullet was there in her back**

 **When he looked at the window he noticed the bikers going from there**

Prithvi(shouting): Nimisha...

 **But her eyes were closed ...her heartbeat were slow ...**

Prithvi(with tears): Nimisha...!...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Up with this story after long time ...r n r**

* * *

 **He lifted her up and carried her along with him, he couldn't see her now in this condition, the blood oozing from her body ...she was injured deeply, the clothes all washed in blood,his eyes were all wet...**

 _ **O - maahi ve, maahi ve, maahi ve, maahi ve, maahi ve…...**_  
 _ **Maahi ve mohabbata sachiya ne…**_  
 _ **Maahi ve mohabbata sachiya ne**_  
 _ **mang da naseeba kuch hor hai...**_

 **He reached the hospital with her, she was loosing her breaths**

 _ **Kismat de mare asi ki kariye...**_  
 _ **Kismat de mare… oh asi ki kariye**_  
 _ **Kismat te kis da zor hai**_  
 _ **Maahi ve, maahi ve… maahi ve… maahi ve**_

Prithvi: Tumhe kuchh nahi hoga Nimisha...kuchh bhi nahi

 **She was brought on to the stretcher, he went mad when he couldn't find the doctor in the hospital...**

Prithvi( to the receptionist): Where is the doctor god damn it!

Receptionist: Sir wo doctor abhi aate hi honge please wait keejiye

Prithvi: Kab aayenge aapke doctor jab meri Nimisha ko kuchh ho jayega tab?

Receptionist: Sir dekhiye aap is tarah se shor machana band keejiye ye hospital hai kuchh rules hote hain yahan

Prithvi: Do the hell with your rules kaisa hospital hai jahan ek surgeon available nahi hai

"Where is the patient"

Prithvi turned and found that it was a doctor over there...

Prithvi: wo wahan

Doctor: Aaiye mere saath

 **He checked her and**

Doctor: Nurse inhe quickly OT mein shift keejiye, zyada samay nahi hai hamare paas

 **He was flinched by these words of the Doctor...she was shifted to the O.T and he sat down on the bench that was in front of it from the small glass pane he could notice her**

 _ **Dil na tootey kudha ka yeh ghar hai**_  
 _ **Tere sajde ve mein mera yeh sar hai**_  
 _ **Dil na toothey kudha da yeh ghar hai**_  
 _ **Tere sajde ve mein mera yeh sar hai**_

 **He could see her getting operated, she was among those instruments and with the doctors surrounding her**

 _ **Maut se daar nahin lagta mujhko**_  
 _ **Sirf tumse judaai ka daar hai**_  
 _ **Maahi ve…**_  
 _ **Maahi ve, ey neeta sachiya ne par mang da naseeba kuch aur hai**_

 **He looked at her,his eyes were shedding the tears continuously  
**

 _ **O - Maahi ve mohabbata sachiya ne mang da naseeba kuch aur hai**_  
 _ **Kismat de mare asi ki kariye**_  
 _ **Kismat de mare… oh asi ki kariye**_  
 _ **Kismat de mare asi ki kariye**_  
 _ **Kismat te kis da zor hai**_  
 _ **Maahi ve, maahi ve… maahi ve… maahi ve**_  
 _ **Maaaahi ve… maahi ve…**_

 **The family had reached the hospital...Daya sat near him and placed his hand on his shoulder consoling him**

Daya: Ab kaisi hai vo?

Prithvi: Pata nahi bhai,kuchh pata nahi hai

Meethi: Humesha maut ko saath mein lekar chalti hai ye ladki, jab se tumhari zindagi mein aayi hai tumhari zindagi kharab ho gayi hai Prithvi

Prithvi: Bas keejiye bhabhi kam se kam is waqt toh usey kosna band keejiye...jise aap kos rahi hain na aaj main zinda nahi hota agar wo nahi hoti toh...kyunki wo goli jo usey lagi hai wo mere liye chali thi jise usne apne upar leke mujhe bachaya

 **Meanwhile Ruhana and Vineet came over there**

Ruhana: Prithvi ab kaisi hai Nimisha...wo thik toh ho jayegi na

Prithvi: Bhabhi doctors andar hain abhi main kuchh nahi jaanta

Ruhana: Ye sab kya ho gaya hai..

 **And the doctor came out of the o.t**

Prithvi: Doctor kaisi hai Nimisha? Thik toh ho jayegi na vo?

Doctor: Dekhiye goli humne nikaal di hai, unhe hosh bhi aa jayega, lekin internal bleeding ki wajah se unke sab systems unresponsive ho rahe hai, hum koshish kar rahe hain, aaj agar vo humari medicines ko respond kar jaati hain toh kuchh possibilities hain unke bachne ki warna...

Prithvi: Warna..Warna kya?

Doctor: Jaan bach bhi gayi toh , shayad zindagi bhar ke liye apahij ho jayegi

Prithvi( joins his palms): Doctor kuchh bhi keejiye lekin please usey bacha leejiye, please usey kuchh nahi hona chahiye doctor

Doctor: We are trying our level best

Prithvi: Kya main usey dekh sakta hun

Doctor: Haan aap mil leejiye

 **He got inside the OT, he saw her**

Prithvi: Nimisha!

 **She slowly opened her eyes**

Prithvi: sab thik ho jayega Nimisha

 **But she turned her face to other side**

Nimisha: Sister aap hume do minute ke liye akela chhod sakti hain

 **And the nurse left the room**

Nimisha: Tum chale jao Prithvi, main tumhe ab aur takleef nahi de sakti, main bach bhi gayi toh tumhari zindagi ko khushaal nahi bana paungi,

Prithvi: Main is baat se anjaan nahi hun Nimisha, aur tum bhi ye jaanti ho ki tum mere liye kya maine rakhti ho, aur agar tum chahti ho ki main tumhe is haalat mein chhod dun, toh ye mere liye mumkin nahi hai Nimisha

Nimisha was in tears hearing this

Prithvi: Tumne meri zindagi ko pura kiya hai Nimisha, tumne humesha mera haath thaama hai, aaj main tumhe kamzor padne nahi de sakta,

He came more near to her

Prithvi: Tum meri zindagi ho Nimisha, tumhare bina main kuchh nahi, aaj main tumse apni zindagi maang raha hun Nimisha, mera haq mujhe de do

 **and he took out the small box from his pocket which he always carried with himself**

Nimisha: Ye..

Prithvi: Ye main hamari shaadi ke liye laaya tha Nimisha aur aaj tum mujhe nahi rokogi,

 **and he tied the mangalsutra around her neck, he caressed her hairs and kissed on her forehead and smiled at her  
**

Prithvi: Main tumhe kuchh nahi hone dunga Nimisha

 **and he came out of the room...**

Vineet: Prithvi dekho tum fikar mat karo, usey kuchh nahi hoga, mera vishwaas kehta hai

Prithvi: Jisne bhi uski ye haalat ki hai main usey zinda nahi chhodunga

 **Meanwhile Palak came up to him**

Palak: Bhai kahan hai bhabhi...wo thik toh hai na?

Prithvi: Palak please stop crying, tum aise roogi toh jo badi mushkil se maine himmat jutaayi hai wo toot jaayegi

Palak: Thik hai bhai main nahi roungi..lekin meri bhabhi theek ho jayegi na?

Prithvi cupped her face and nodded in yes

Doctor: Mr Prithvi, hum aapke is hausle ko tootne nahi denge...aapki nayi dulhan ko thik karne ki poori poori koshish karenge

* * *

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

 **Vineet came up to Nimisha's house**

"O Jhalli mahrani uthiye chaliye aapke soup ka time ho gaya hai"

 **Nimisha was very lazy to get up...Meanwhile Ruhana came inside, she was having a bowl that consisted of halwa  
**

Vineet: O Mahrani, ye main soup apne liye nahi banake laya hun, chaliye uthiye

 **But her eyes were still not open so he tickled her to wake her up**

Nimisha: Kya hai baba uthti hun na

Vineet: Utho ye jaldi se soup khatam karo

Nimisha: Nahi...ye soup main nahi pyungi, teen mahine se soup pee kar mera dimaag kharab ho chuka hai

Vineet: Toh kya tere liye Batata vada paav laun..arey doctor ne yahi kaha hai, chal uth

Nimisha: Offo!...lekin yahan nahi..breakfast table pe

Vineet: Jo hukum mere aka...

 **and he lifted her up and brought her to the wheelchair**

Nimisha: Thank You...

Vineet(pulling her cheeks): Most welcome

 **Nimisha moved along with the wheel chair to the breakfast table, Vineet served with the soup to...Ruhana couldn't see this further and she kept the bowl on another table and left the place**

* * *

 **IN RUVI'S FLAT**

 **Ruhana couldn't see anything else she fumbled with the course she used to do, she was boiling in this rage, Meanwhile Vneet entered**

Vineet: Ruhana wo dress jo main Nimisha ke liye laaya tha vo kahan hai

Ruhana: Mujhe nahi pata

Vineet: Arey baba tumhi ne rakha tha sambhal ke kahan hai batao

Ruhana: Kaha na nahi pata, tum hi leke aaye they dhoondh

Vineet: Arey yar tum aise rudely kyun baat kar rahi ho

Ruhana: Isme kya rudely hai mujhe nahi pata toh nahi pata aur waise bhi ek din agar vo naye kapde nahi pehenegi toh uski khoobsurati kam nahi ho jayegi

Vineet: Ye kaisi baatein kar rahi ho Ruhana? Main uske liye kharid ke laya tha vo dress aaj dena chaah raha tha usey isme galat kya hai

Ruhana: Kuchh galat nahi hai, Ye rahi almaari ki chaabiyan (throwing the keys) jo jee mein aaye karo, chaahe toh mere saare zewar de daalo ya sab kuchh luta do uspe ...

 **and she turned to leave the room but Vineet stopped her**

Vineet: Ye tumhe ho kya gaya hai Ruhana, tum is tarah se kyun baat kar rahi ho, agar tum nahi chahti ki main usey kuchh dun, toh nahi dunga...lekin please is tarah se behave mat karo, aur is tarah se gussa hone ki wajah jaan sakta hun?

Ruhana: Wajah batani tumhe zaroori nahi samajhti Vineet.. Prithvi kab aa raha hai?

Vineet: Aaj

Ruhana: Usey kaho jitni jaldi ho sake apni Nimisha ko apne saath vida karke le jaaye, mujhe vo ab aur bardasht nahi hoti, roz roz uski is tarah seva nahi kar sakti main...

Vineet: Ye tum kya keh rahi ho Ruhana...uske maa baap pehle hi nahi they, bhai bhabhi guzarne ke baad hum hi hain jo bhi hain uske liye

Ruhana: Toh kya duniya bhar ke saare anaathon ka theka humne le rakha hai Vineet...Ab vo Prithvi ki zimmedari hai, usey kaho, aaye Nimisha ko lekar jaaye..aur agar tum us se aisa nahi kehte ho, toh aaj se tum mere liye koi nahi...humara rishta khatam

Vineet: Ruhana!..

 **and Ruhana came outside and she saw Prithvi standing over there, she left the place, Vineet looked at Prithvi and**

Vineet: Prithvi, dekho tum bilkul fikar mat karo, ye toh gusse mein kuchh bhi keh deti hain

Prithvi: Nahi Vineet..shadi aaj hi hogi, main aaj hi apni Nimisha ko yahan se le jaunga fir tumhe koi takleef nahi hogi

 **And he moved downstairs**

Vineet: Prithvi...suno...

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME  
**

 **IN Nimisha's flat**

 **Nimisha was watching t.v when Vineet entered and**

Nimisha: Arey aao na,

Vineet: Nimisha..shayad main tumhari ab aur madat nahi kar paunga..Ruhana naraz hai mujhse kyunki main

Nimisha: Kyunki aap unki wajah mujhe zyada waqt dete hain

Vineet: Tumhe kaise pata

Nimisha: Ye jo halwa rakha hai na table par ye bata raha hai..aur koi baat nahi main thik hun, aur akeli sab kar lungi...I am happy..

 **Vineet came to her and bent down, held her hands**

Vineet: Nimisha I am so sorry chaahke bhi main tumhari kuchh madat nahi kar paa raha hun...

Nimisha: Koi baat nahi aap bas meri bhabhi ka dhyaan rakhiye

Vineet hugged her and kissed on her forehead

Vineet: Lekin tum ye akeli kaise karogi, sach tumhare alawa sirf main jaanta hun

"Kaisa sach"

Vineet and Nimisha turned to the door, it was Prithvi and Ruhana at the door, Ruhana was in tears and she immediately moved upstairs

Vineet: Ruhana

Prithvi: Kis sach ki baat ho rahi thi Nimisha...

Vineet: Prithvi dekho vo

Prithvi: Maine Nimisha se puchha hai, kaise sach ki baat ho rahi thi Nimisha bolo...

Nimisha: Koi..koi sach nahi wo toh bas

Prithvi: Jhooth mat bolo Nimisha...maine abhi abhi Vineet ko kisi sach ke baare mein bolte suna hai, aur main dekh raha hun pichhle dedh saal se tum aur Vineet kuchh na kuchh chhipa rahe ho mujhse

Nimisha: Nahi Prithvi hum kuchh nahi chhipa rahe vo hum

Prithvi: Thik hai toh jo Ruhana bhabhi soch rahi hain, aaj main bhi wahi sach maan lunga...aur phir is ghar mein kabhi kadam nahi rakhunga

Nimisha: Ruk jao Prithvi

 **But he turned to go out...Nimisha moved on her wheelchair to stop him**

Nimisha: Ruk jao Prithvi...Please ruk jao

But his steps didn't stop

Nimisha: Ruk jao Prithvi tumhe meri kasam hai ruko...

 **But he still didn't stop and Nimisha moved along with the wheels towards him but in this her balance was lost and she fell down**

Nimisha: Prithvi!

Prithvi turned

Prithvi: Nimisha!

and he immediately came up to her and lifted her to put her back to the wheelchair

Prithvi: You are O.K?

Nimisha nodded her head...

Prithvi hugged her

Prithvi: I am sorry, I am so sorry, main itna khudgarz kaise ho gaya ki tumhari is haalat ka bhi khayal nahi raha mujhe I am so sorry Nimisha

Nimisha: Nahi Prithvi nahi galati meri hai mujhe tumhe sach bata dena chahiye tha, main toh tumhe sapne mein bhi khone ka khayal nahi laa sakti..sab kuchh kho chuki hun ab tumhe nahi kho sakti...tumhe sach janna hai na? main bataungi lekin please mujhe chhodke mat jaana please

Prithvi: Haan, main nahi jaunga...kahin nahi jaunga kabhi nahi jaunga

Nimisha: Tum sach sunna chahte ho toh suno...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: After a long time next chap of PRDP

* * *

Nimisha: Sach ye hai Prithvi ki maine apni aankhon ke saamne apne Kunal bhaiya aur Anita Bhabhi ka murder hote dekha hai..par main kuchh nahi kar paayi..main ye bhi jaanti hun ki wo kaatil kaun hai...

Prithvi: Aur wo aag?

Nimisha: Vo usine lagayi hai

Prithvi: Kaun hai wo Nimisha?

Nimisha: Tum sun nahi paaoge

Prithvi: Kaun hai wo Nimisha?Haan Batao(cupped her face)

Nimisha: Sameer

 **Prithvi was shocked to hear this name from her**

Prithvi: Sameer...

Nimisha: Isliye main tumse ye sab chhupana chahti thi Prithvi, Sameer hi wo hai jisne ek hi raat mein usne mera mujhse sab kuchh cheen liya mera parivar mera Sukoon mera atmavishvas... sab kuchh...yahan tak ki usne mere saath...

Prithvi hugs her

Prithvi: Bas Bas Nimisha bas tumhe aur kuchh kehne ki zarurat nahi ...

 **He got up and was about to move out when Nimisha held his hand**

Nimisha: Nahi Prithvi ...taish mein koi kadam mat uthana...

 **Prithvi turns to her and bent to her,She cupped his face**

Nimisha: Dekho Prithvi hamare paas us insaan ke khilaaf koi saboot nahi,jab tak hum uske khilaaf koi saboot nahi ikattha kar lete hum kuchh nahi kar sakte...aur main ye nahi chahti ki tum taish me aake koi bhi kadam uthao...isi wajah se main aaj tak chup thi...kyunki mere paas koi thos saboot nahi hai

Prithvi: Tumhari gawahi

Nimisha : Kaafi nahi hai aur tum ACP ho aur ye baat mujhse behtar jaante ho

Prithvi: Dil chhota mat karo Nimisha I promise ab ye ladai sirf tumhari nahi hai..tumhara main bhi saath dunga ab is ladai mein

Ruhana: Aur main bhi...Nimisha I am sorry maine tumhe bahot galat samjha

Nimisha: Aap sorry mat kahiye Bhabhi agar main aapki jagah hoti main bhi shayad aise hi karti

Ruhana hugged her

* * *

 **A few days later**

 **At a big bunglow**

 **Someone knocked the door and another person opened it**

" Nimisha tum..."

Nimisha: Haan main Sameer...kyun tum mujhe dekhke chaunk kyun gaye

Sameer: Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho

Nimisha: Andar chalke baat karein

Sameer: Thik hai...andar aao (he pulled her wheelchair)

Sameer: Tum wheelchair pe ho fir yahan apne aap kaise

Nimisha: Meri maid layi thi mujhe yahan chhodke wapas chali gayi hai

Sameer:Toh kya kaam hai tumhara yahan

Nimisha: Sameer tum bhi jaante ho ki apne bhai bhabhi ki maut ki main iklauti gawah hun mera ek statement aur tum jail ke peechey , main ye bhi jaanti hun ko wo attacks tumne hi mujhpe karaye they...meri jaan lene ki koshish tumne ki thi

Sameer: Oh toh tum mujhe yahan dhamkane aayi ho...you know what mere lawyer ko ye sabit karne mein der nahi lagegi ki tum ek pagal ladki ho...that you are an insane...aur phir zindagi bhar sadti rehna pagalkhane mein

Nimisha: Main yahan tumhe dhamkane nahi balki tumhare saath ek deal sign karne aayi hun

Sameer: Deal..kaisi deal

Nimisha: Roz roz in sab attacks se main tang aa chuki hun,tumne mere bhai bhabhi ki jaan li iska koi saboot nahi hai mere paas ab bas is sab se door jana chahti hun...tumhe wo property chahiye na...thik hai mil jayegi lekin uske liye mera ek kaam karna hoga

Sameer: Kaisa kaam ?

Nimisha: Kill Ruhana

Sameer: Kya?Tumhara dimaag thik hai

Nimisha: Bilkul thik hai tumhari property ki chahat se badhkar hai mere man mein Vineet ke liye chahat..Jitni nafrat main tumse nahi karti us se zyada pyaar main Vineet se karti hun..Main usey paane ke liye kuchh bhi kar sakti hun...koi bhi keemat chuka sakti hun...mujhe meri mohabbat mil jayegi aur tumhe tumhari property

Sameer: Thik hai ho jayega...

Nimisha: Kab aur kahan ye main tumhe baad mein bataungi ...

Sameer: Thik hai...

Nimisha: Ghar aaye mehmaan ke liye kuchh laoge nahi

Sameer: Sure...kya logi Wine Whisky...

Nimisha: Vodka..

Sameer: Woah!..mujhe toh laga tum seedha mana kar dogi u've changed

Nimisha: Samay sab badal deta hai

 **Sameer was preparing drinks for the both**

Nha: Mere bhai bhabhi ko kaise maara

Sameer: Bahot aasan tha ,tumhare bhai ko mujhpe tumse zyada bharosa tha..bas us din main tumhare ghar mein tha...badi chalaki se un papers pe sign karwane hi wala tha ki tumhari Anita bhabhi ne kuchh gadbad notice kar li...wo mujhe jail pahunchane wale they maine unhe seedha upar pahuncha diya...lekin main ye nahi janta tha ki tum ghar mein ho isliye tumhe shaant karne ke liye wo sab tumhare saath karne ki koshish ki jis se tum kisi ko kuchh na keh sako lekin tum chhup gayi aur murder ko haadsa batane ke liye maine tumhara ghar jala diya par tabhi police aa gayi aur mujhe tumhe bachane ka natak karna pada...

 **Suddenly a clap was heard behind his back...He saw ACP Prithviraj coming over there**

Prithvi: Thanks Nimisha... iska ye confession kaafi hoga isko phaasi tak pahunchane ke liye

Sameer: ACP Prithviraj... itna bada khel..mere saath

Prithvi: Kyun? Khel khelna sirf tum jaante ho...Jis waqt Nimisha ko pehli chot lagi thi usi waqt maine kasam kha li thi ki usey nuksaan pahonchane wale shaks ki main khaal udhed dunga...Officers arrest him

And some officers came inside and took him away

Nimisha was in tears...her memories were of Kunal and Anita

Prithvi: Nimisha... Nimisha stop crying it's ok...it's ok haan

He hugged her

* * *

 **A few days later**

 **Palak and Mithi were having there lunch when someone stepped inside**

Palak: Akshay...

Akshay didn't smiled but the both girls did

Mithi: Akshay.. kaisa hai tu haan..itne dino baad tu thik toh hai na haan

Palak came and hugged her but he moved behind..meanwhile Prithviraj was also there

Palak: Kya hua Akshay tum aise kyun react kar rahe ho

Akshay: Tum se infact sabse kuchh kehna hai

Palak: Kya?

Akshay: Palak...sarhad pe ladte samay mere dahine haath me goli lag gayi aur ab mera wo haath kabhi chal nahi sakta...kabhi bhi

Palak:Kya? (She stopped for a while )...Koi baat nahi Akshay main tumhare haath se nahi balki tumse pyaar karti hun...is baat se koi farak nahi padhta ki tumhara haath kaam karta hai ya nahi

Daya: Lekin mujhe ye rishta ab manzoor nahi

Mithi: Ye aap kya keh rahe hain jee...Ye toh galat hai...mera bhai Palak se bahot pyaar karta hai...jab Palak ko is baat se koi aitraaz nahi toh aap...

Daya: Tum kya chahti ho Mithi main apni behen ki shadi ek apahij se karwa dun...nahi ye hargiz nahi hoga

Mithi:Lekin jee aap ye kya kar rahe hain...ye dono ek dusre se kitna pyaar karte hain...aur phir yahi haadsa shadi ke baad hota toh

Daya:Vo sab main nahi janta...ab Palak aur Akshay ki shadi nahi hogi bas

Mithi came up to Prithvi

Mithi:Prithvi tu hi samjha inhe kuchh aise kaise ye shadi ko

Prithvi: Bhabhi bhaiya sahi toh keh rahe hain aise kaise main ya vo apni behen ki shadi ek apahij se karwa dein

Mithi: Prithvi tum bhi toh Nimisha...

 **and she realized what she was about to say ...She sat down...Akshay came up to her**

Akshay: Kyun di..?Tumhare hisab se toh Nimisha apahij hai usey mansik bimari hai tumhari zabaan mein wo pagal hai toh fir Palak ko mujhse shadi kyun karni chahiye bolo?

Mithi: Mujhe maaf kar do Prithvi main galat thi...

Akshay: Bas yahi tumse sunna tha...idhar dekho

She looked up

Akshay: Oh mere haathon ko kuchh nahi hona...jiski behen sherni si ho usko kuchh ho sakta hai bhala

Mithi smiled and Akshay hugged her

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

 **The house was again decorated..both the families were there and Prithvi and Nimisha were in the mandap...**

"Pheron ke liye var aur vadhu khade ho jaiye "

 **Prithviraj got up and lifted Nimisha**

 ** _Kismat se tum hamko mile ho Kaise chhodenge_**

 ** _yeh haath ham naa chhodenge_**

 ** _Phir se banatee takdiro ko,_**

 ** _armaano kee janjiro ko_**

 ** _Jaanam abb naa todenge_**

 ** _Kismat se tum hamko mile ho_**

 ** _Kaise chhodenge_**

 ** _yeh haath ham naa chhodenge_**

 ** _Phir se banatee takdiro ko,_**

 ** _armaano kee janjiro ko_**

 ** _Jaanam abb naa todenge_**


End file.
